


Revenging Gems

by Orca478



Series: Orca's Requested One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie is a Good Bro (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Crystal Gems, Dead rhodey, F/M, IronQuake, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Cannon to Steven Universe: Future, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Connie friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe crossover, Stevinel, The Revengers - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, lapidot - Freeform, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: It has been 2 years since the Civil War, and things have clearly changed. Tony never called for the rouges, he was rescued from Siberia by the new SHIELD. Thor and Bruce returned and sided with Tony. The Avengers disbanded, and The Revengers were created. The accords continued, and the public fell in love for the new team. Meanwhile, after being kicked out of Wakanda, Steve and his team have grown restless in exile. The world completly moved on from them. Tony moved on from them, even beginning a relationship with Daisy, which breaks Steve.So when they learn that the Revengers are uniting with another team, the rouges think this is a trap, and try to capture this new team, who according to Fury, is made of aliens.They never expected what happened, or what followed it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark, Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Orca's Requested One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Revenging Gems

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the requested one shots. This one was made by an anonymous user. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The requested pairings were IronQuake, Stevinel, Lapidot, Bruce x Valkyrie, and Philinda. Stephen x Christine were added by me. Personally, I am a Stapis person, but I like Stevinel, so here we go. 
> 
> As you can see, the user requested a crossover with Steven Universe. Something I did plan on doing in the future, so here we go. 
> 
> This user requested all characters in the list be bashed, except Bucky. Another quested bashing was Connie. I am more than fine with this one. I used to like Connie, but the later seasons killed her for me. 
> 
> This is cannon until the movie, with one big difference. Spinel stayed in Earth. Which is good, because I love this character, like she made the movie for me. No Diamonds bashing here though. The user wanted them to be caring aunts, which is something I do very happily. I like the Diamonds. They however, are only in the end. I am also personally glad this is not Future complaint. As someone who both loved the main series, and really liked the movie, for me Future was bad. It left a bad taste in my mouth, even if I get what they were trying to do. 
> 
> An additional request, Rhodey died in the Civil War :( 
> 
> Enough said, just enjoy the story.

2 years have gone by. Two years after the Civil War. 

Things didn't turn out the way Steve thought they would. 

He thought they would be back by know. In the compound, continuing their jobs after their victory. Avenging and being heroes. Tony would have apologized, and things would have returned to normal.

But thing didn't happen that way.

At first, there was silence. No media coverage. No nothing. 

Then, it all happened. 

The first thing that came, was the tragic announcement of Rhodey's death. Apparently he didn't survive his fall in the airport. 

Steve felt sad for his fallen comrade, but it was an accident. If only he had listened, then this would have been avoided. 

But the people didn't agree with him. Including Wakanda. 

A furious T'Challa kicked them all out. Except Bucky. When they tried to protests, to get the King to understand, they almost lost their hands to the Dora Milaje. 

They were escorted out of the country, and left on their own. Steve was forced to once again, leave Bucky behind. 

That night, Scott vanished. Steve later learned he turned himself in. He is currently serving a 3 year sentence of house arrest. Steve wanted to get him out, but Sam stopped him. Scott is with his family, and he won't want to leave them again. As much as Steve thought being a hero should go above everything else, he letted Scott be. 

At least he had more fun than Clint. Days after that, Laura made her divorce public. She also got full custody of the kids, and banned Clint from seing them again. 

Clint raged for hours, blaming Tony for all of this. 

Steve agreed. No matter how hurt Tony was, he should have never done this. 

Turns out, he did nothing. 

4 months after, the T.V showed someone surprising, someone they swore was gone for good. Phil Coulson.

In his words, he wanted to expose the truth of the Civil War. Steve smiled at the time, he thought that they were gonna be brought back him, Coulson was his biggest fan and Nat and Clint's mentor after all. 

Instead, he showed everything. Including Siberia. 

And the world yelled in outrage, and sided.....with Tony. 

Steve couldn't understand. They saw Tony attack them, they saw that Bucky was a victim. But they all called out at Steve, as if the fight was completely his fault. They all called Tony the victim, and Steve, and Bucky to a lesser degree, the attackers. 

In fact, after Coulson revealed the tapes, that's what the people called Tony now. A victim. The victim of the Avengers' abuse. 

Steve once again, tried to understand. Why were the people saying this. Why were they calling out Steve and his team. They are heroes ! 

He can see that there might have been sometimes they could have toned it down a little bit. But the people don't know that that is the way to deal with Tony. They didn't know the truth. 

Coulson also reveled what happened to Tony. After the fight on Siberia, FRIDAY sent a distress signal to Pepper. She in turned, sent it to Coulson. It seems Tony and his camp new of Coulson's survival since the info dump, but before Steve could question why he never told them. Coulson said in the conference it was at his own request that no one besides Tony and his friends new. Specially not Steve or Natasha. 

He then stated that he sent his best agent to get Tony, and that he is recovering in the new SHIELD HQ. One reported dared to ask if his new best agent bested Black Widow and Hawkeye. He smirked and said. 

"She doesn't surpass them. She blows them away. And not just them, Captain America, is nothing against her. This is the best SHIELD agent I have ever seen, not only because of her skill, but because her heart." 

Steve couldn't believe what Coulson was saying. Neither could Nat and Clint. 

He finished the conference saying that SHIELD is backing Tony and the Accords. 

Everyone in the room stood quiet at that. 

Then, 1 week after the conference came in. Fury and Hill founded them and recovered them. 

SHIELD apparently it's own their own Civil War. Coulson leading the side that sides with Tony, while Fury and Hill lead the side that is with Steve. The problem is that Coulson has much more supporters and agents. 

"I don't understand. why are the agents...." 

"Cause of the idiotic move that was the info dump Rogers !" Fury yelled. 

"The info dump was the only way too....." 

"FUCK YOU, When the agents see us, they see the people that letted them to die, when they see Stark and Coulson. They see the people that saved them." 

Steve thought it was unjust. They did the right thing, it was the only way to stop Hydra.

Tony then came in, finally in the stage. He being Tony, made things even worst. 

He publicly announced that he is quitting the Avengers, and that Iron Man is now a solo act, working with the New SHIELD, and most namely, Agent Daisy Johnson other wise known as Quake. Coulson's top agent and the one that got him out of Siberia. 

Steve didn't like her. But Hill cautioned him, saying Johnson has power, unlike anything they have seen before. 

"She doesn't match Thor and the Hulk, but she has something even they lack. Growth. Johnson gets more powerful every time she fights, at her current level, you are no match for her Rogers." 

"Just wait until Thor and Bruce return. They will set things straight." Clint commented. 

He should have never said that, he probably jinxed them. 

Thor and Bruce did return, but not in the way they were all hoping. 

After telling their crazy story. Thor and Bruce sided with Tony, and signed the accords. Also making it clear that they weren't gonna rejoin the Avengers. Along side them, signed a woman named Valkyrie. 

Then, Thor bought in a new idea. To create a brand new team he named "the Revengers." As stupid as it sounded, the people agreed to it. 

The Avengers were history, now the Revengers are out there fighting. Composed of Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Quake, Valkyrie, and the Vision. Spiderman was also announced as a part time member. As well as a man named Stephen Strange, a sorcerer. 

And the people loved them. They acted in coordination with SHIELD, and despite being made mostly of power houses. They caused less damage, and more lives were saved. 

Little by little, the public fell in love with the new team. And they forgot of the Avengers.

Tony forgot of them. He got back the comrade he had with Thor and Bruce (since when were they so close ?) the friendship he had with Natasha now belongs to Valkyrie, he also became good friends with Strange, and......he got together with Johnson. 

That broke Steve's heart. He thought that after he and Pepper broke up, he could finally have his chance at Tony. Yet this Daisy comes in, and not only does she stills his reputation, his biggest fan, and the organization that supported him, she stills Tony. 

That day she became Steve's enemy. 

Yet there was nothing he could do. The people didn't call for them. Tony didn't call for them. 

The times Steve caved in and called him. He never awnsered. Instead, people that he didn't know anwsered, and mocked him. 

Steve hated it. He hated all of this. After everything he has done. This can't end this way. 

"So have you ever seen them before ?" Tony asked Thor. "I mean the kind." 

"I haven't them seen personally, but I know what they are." Thor said. "Their race is probably the most powerful one in the galaxy. Their leaders made my father cower in fear. Specially the white one. Not a racist comment, they come in all kinds of colors. Anyway, they were formally conquerers, but recently they have changed their ways to peace keepers." 

"So we should use the friendly approach ?" 

"Aye. We could have some new friends." 

Steve and the others walked into the conference room. 

"What is it ?" Clint asked. 

"We got new information." Hill said. "Stark and the others are making contact with other people" 

"They are expanding the team ?" Natasha asked. 

"No." Hill said. "They have come into a agreement to work together." 

"I don't see why what Stark does is our problem." 

"News flash Maximoff." Fury said. "You all depend on Stark if you want to go back. But that's besides the point. Take a look" 

Fury showed them the photos of the team. 

Steve gasped in shock. 

"What are they ?" 

"Aliens." Hill said. "They have been hiding for a long time. And we have reasons to believe that Stark and his team have no idea what they are coming in contact with." Hill said. 

"Your mission is to go and find this things first, and take them down. Make sure the world sees you take down alien invaders so that we can gain some trust and power back." Fury said. 

"Got it. Avengers Assemble." 

Steve turned around and walked to the Quinjet. 

They need to show the world why the Avengers are needed, and what better way to stop some aliens.

Also, they will show Tony that in the end, they are the ones that truly have his back. 

This is the way to fix things, and they will finally be back.

The aliens were located in a beach. The town is ironically called, Beach City.

"Any sign of them Sam ?" Steve called. 

"Not yet Cap. Still looking for something." 

"The locals aren't saying anything." Natasha said. "And Wanda can't get in into their minds." 

What ! Is it like Strange's magic ? 

They learned that Wanda can't really get threw Strange's magic the hard way. Steve, Nat, and Wanda went to infiltrate a Stark gala to get a chance to speak to Tony. 

They never made it past the door. As Wanda's magic was unable to get them in. Not to mention the old man guarding the door was........powerful. 

"No Steve." Wanda said. "Strange simply made me see nothing. This....I saw a white background, and it hurt. It really hurt." 

Dam it, must be the aliens. 

"Steve !" Sam said. "I got something. In the beach bellow the mountain !" 

"Got it. Come on Avengers !" 

They reached the beach, and saw a wooden house. 

"Ok, they are here. Be careful." 

Just then, a green force field trapped them.

"What ?" Clint wondered. 

"What the hell is this ?" 

"Steve !" 

Steve has no idea where this came from, but he knows one thing. 

Is the aliens, they founded them.

Just then, some colorful figures showed up. 

One was reddish purple with square hair, and glasses. A pale woman with light pink hair, a blue jacket, and a nose tha looked like a bird came next, with a short, purple woman with wild white hair. The next to come where a grayish purple woman with colorful hair, a woman that is purely blue, hair, skin, clothes, everything, and a very short green woman whose hair reminds Steve of the doritos Sam loves to eat. The last two were another woman, who is totally pink, and has strange pig tails, and a.....human teen ?" 

"Nice job Peridot." 

"Hehehe no one can break my shields, no one !" The green one said. 

"Hey you !" The pale woman said. "You are trespassing private property !" 

Steve stood straight. 

"We are the Avengers." He said. 

"And what is that supposed to explain ?" 

"Dude ? aren't like the Avengers super wanted criminals ?" The short purple one said. 

"It's just a misanderstanding, we are gonna get back soon." 

"Yeah sure, and Lapis is not pinning after Peridot." 

"Hey !" The blue one said. 

"What ?" 

"Enough !" Natasha said. "You people are not welcomed in this planet, you will come with us." 

They looked at each other, and then.....most of them started laughing. 

"They....they know we have been in this planet for a much longer time than then, right !" 

"Oh boy, they are all right, idiots. Full pack of idiots. And I am a dam jester." 

"Enough. For your information Mr. Rogers. We have in fact, permission the be here." 

"Nor that we should tell you, I mean, unlike you all, we are not criminals." 

Steve growled. They are not gonna be joked by aliens. 

"Enough !" the teen screamed. "Leave us, and our home alone !" 

"Or we will make you leave." The blue one finished. 

"We never back down from a fight." Steve said, getting ready. 

"Ok then. Spinel ?" 

"Right on, my gentleman." 

Suddenly the pink one leaaped into the beach.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." 

Steve growled and charged at her. 

But then, the pink one made her fist grow and grow bigger and bigger. Until it was as big as Steve himself. 

"What !" 

Suddenly, Steve was punched and sent flying. 

"Steve !" His team yelled, attacking behind him.

They are a team, a unit,a family they are not gonna loose ! 

The blue one grunted, and from her back, water wings came out. She flew and collided with Sam. She's clearly stronger than him. 

"AAAH!" Sam yelled. 

The blue one then raised her hand, and water hands grabbed Sam. 

"She has hydrokinesis !" Clint yelled. 

He tried firing an arrow, but it stopped in mid air. 

"What the hell !" 

"Ha !" The green one yelled. "Your puny arrows are nothing against my awesome metal powers. Oh, and behind you." 

Steve looked and saw the giant purple woman land behind Clint. 

"Clint look out !" Steve yelled. 

It was to late, all it took was one swing to knock out Clint. 

Wanda then leaped into action, trying to get into their minds. She will do anything to protect her family. 

"Steve !" 

"What is it Wanda ?" 

"They....they have no minds ! I can't even sense them !" 

"WHAT !" 

Before Wanda could say anything more. The purple and pale woman tackled her. Taking her out. 

"WANDA !" 

Natasha tried to come as back up. But the squared hair woman came. 

"How did you know we were coming ?" Nat demanded. 

"Simple. As you can see, we all have powers. Lapis controls water, Peridot controls metal, Spinel can manipulate and change her body to her liking, and well, as for me. I can see the future." 

Steve gasped, she can see the future ! That is impossible !

"And you know what I see. You and your team in prison. The great Black Widow trapped along side Captain America. You should have stayed with Iron Man." 

Natasha growled and attacked with her widow bites. 

Nothing happened. 

"I saw that not working. Also, electricity is my thing." 

She then shocked Natasha and borough her down.

His whole team is down. 

"Fury we need back u...." 

The pink one then grabbed him and slammed him into the floor. Breaking his communicator. 

"Oh, my bet." 

The teen then walked to him. 

"Last change, take your friends, and get out." 

"What are you doing with them !" Steve wondered. He is a human. 

"They are my family." 

The kid then started beating him up. Steve was unable to defend himself. 

"Always been more of an Iron Man fan honestly. And your actions, they disgust me !" 

He puched Steve so hard, that he went flying. 

The whole alien team cornered him. 

"There can only be one Steven." Was the last thing he heard, before a giant pink fist knocked him out.

When Steve woke up. They were in cells. 

"Nat ! Sam !, Clint ! Wanda ! Are you guys ok ?" 

"The whole gang is here Rogers." A familiar voice said. 

Tony came into the room. Quake and Thor behind him. 

"Wow, you know the council wanted me to capture you all, and look at this. I had to do nothing !" 

"Tony." Steve tried. 

"Here is what is gonna happen." Tony ignored him. "You all are gonna be brought to trials, where you will be found guilty, and be sent to prison. If you are smart, you will accept a plea deal." 

"Fuck you Stark !" 

"No thank you Barton. Only Daisy gets to do that." 

Steve saw the woman smile at that. Are she and Tony really that close ? No, it can' be. 

"This is not the end Tony." Natasha said. "We are getting out soon." 

"Yeah, I don't think Fury will be able to help you." 

The rouges stood frozen." 

"How did....." 

Just then, a phone rang, interrupting Sam. 

"Yeah ?" Daisy answered. "You got them ? Good, see you at base." She hanged the call. "It's Mack. They got Fury and Hill, as well as the other agents loyal to them." 

Steve couldn't believe it, they caught Fury ! 

"Well Ms. Romanova, will you tell me how are you gonna get out ?" 

Natasha took a step back. Cleary never expecting for Fury to be caught. 

"You.....you need us." 

"Oh please. With just this two over here I can easily beat you all. Specially since witchy's magic is not working anymore." 

"No Tony !" Steve tried. "You don't understand ! That team, the one in Beach City is full of...." 

"Gems. Alien rebels that have defended the planet for as long as Thor has been here, and managed to make their formerly evil empire, a force of good, causing a great peace across the galaxy." 

Steve froze. Tony knew. He knew they were aliens.

"You....you knew." Sam said. 

"Of course we all knew what they were. We knew since we approached them two months ago." 

"Two months ago ! But...." Natasha said. 

"Williams told you we were just going to approach them. Yeah, she made a good job. Making sure you got fake information so that it would be easer to catch you." Daisy said. "So much for the best spy SHIELD has ever made. You didn't even know that her true name is not Amelia Williams, is Sharon Carter." 

"Sharon !" Steve said surprised. "No it can't be. She is Peggy's niece !" There is no way she would be against Steve. She did help them ! 

"Yeah well there is something you don't know. Carters don't like when you fuck with their family. And my dear cuz is super protective. As for why she helped you. Well, she was ordered to, by her ex boss, aka, Ross." 

Steve tried to say something. Then he remembered ....

"Wait, Tony, there is a kid with them, he could have been kidnapped !" 

"Oh no. I know of Steven. He is a great kid, although he kinda needs a therapist. He is half gem." 

"Not to mention." Thor said. "His mother used to be one of the leaders of their people, and he has her power. You should be thankful he went easy on you." 

"Besides, even if his mother is gone. His aunts and grandma are still here. And they are not people you want to piss off." Daisy added. 

Just then, the plane landed. 

"Looks like we have reached our destination." Thor said. "Worry not my friends, I can deal with the transfer." 

"Thanks Point break." Tony the began to leave.

"Tony, are you really gonna team up with aliens over us. We are your family." Steve said hurt.

"You are my nothing Rogers." He said. Not even turning back. 

To make things even more painful for Steve. Daisy kissed Tony as they left. 

Steve can't believe it ended like this.

"She makes him happy." Thor said. "I have never seem him as happy as he is now. This past two years have been wonderful. So if you think we are gonna allow you to ruin that. You are sorely mistaken." 

"So everything ok ? Nothing broken." Tony asked. He called the gems to make sure everything was fine. 

"Please." Peridot said. "They could do nothing against my awesome powers." 

"Yeah, says the only one that didn't fight them directly." Amethyst laughed. 

"SHUT UP !" Peridot yelled. 

"Hehe." Bismuth chuckled. 

"Anyway. We are all fine, thank you for asking." Pearl said. 

"Except Lapis' pride because she got her secret revealed." Garnet grinned. 

"You too, and I am NOT pinning Peridot." 

"You aren't ?" Tony asked. "I mean it's kinda obvious." 

"See." Amethyst smirked. 

"In any case, Peridot wants you too." Garnet said. 

"HEY !" 

"Seriously I don't know what is worst. Them or Connie." Pearl said. 

"Oh you mean when Steven broke up with her, or when Spinel got here, and when she thought she was stilling her man, or when she actually got her man." Bismuth said. 

"I think the third one is by far the worst one." Lapis said. 

"And if that girl thinks she can mess with me again, she's got another thing coming !" Spinel yelled. Hugging Steven with her stretchy arms. 

"Spinel...can't....breath !" 

"Ok, it seems everything is fine. Great !" 

After the capture of the rouges. The Guardians of the Galaxy came with the news of Thanos. 

Preparations were already made since the formation of the Revengers. Unlike Fury, Phil listen to Tony and got right to work. 

New recruits were gotten. Ant Man, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, and the Defenders. All ready to unite against the common enemy. 

The Crystal Gems also got their other allies in standby. Steven made sure the Diamonds well were aware. Gamora and Nebula did say that Thanos is afraid of them, specially of White Diamond. 

So when the purple bastard came. They were all ready. 

That is until....

"Tony !" 

Tony sighted and turned around.

Steve and his team were just landing in the beach. In the middle of the battlefield. 

"Are you fucking serious." Daisy groaned. 

"Rogers what the hell are you doing here." 

"We came to help !" 

"And you escaped prison ! Weren't you all waiting sentencing now ?" 

"Tony you can't be serious. You need our help !" 

"I am 100% I don't need you." 

"Come on Stark, can't you let go of your ego." Natasha said. "There is no way you can't beat Thanos alone." 

"I won't. They will." 

Just then a giant ship landed behind the rouges.

Three giant women came out of it. 

"Hello Steven dear. We finally came." Blue said. 

"Seriously, what is it with this planet always been attacked." Yellow groaned. 

"Yellow, Blue, White. You guys finally came ! The purple man is the one attacking us." Steven said.

They turned to Thanos. Who is now shaking wildly. He can't believe the Diamonds actually came here. 

"Oh dear. This will just take a moment." White said. 

Five minutes later, it was all over. 

"Well, that was easy." Tony said. 

"It helps when you have badass aunts and a grandma that is literally, the most powerful being in the universe." Steven said. 

"That's true. Well, now we need to lead to this assholes again." 

They all turned to the rogues. Who are still shocked they weren't needed. 

"So, are you gonna turns yourselfs in or what ?" Stephen asked. 

Wanda growled. 

"WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON." Wanda yelled. 

Steven then got an idea. Maximoff is dangerous, and as long as she has her powers, people will get hurt. 

He then used his powers to reach White's elbow. 

"Oh hello Steven." 

"Hey White, I need a little favor." 

He told her about her powers, and what they have done. 

"Oh no no no, we can't have someone invading minds like that. I learned my lesson, so should she." 

White then used her eye beams on Wanda before she could attack anyone. 

"NOOOOO!" Wanda yelled. 

"Done, she is powerless." 

Wanda fell to the floor and began crying pathetically. Now she is truly powerless and has no way of getting her revenge. 

"You can't do that !" Steve yelled. 

"Actually Rogers. She can, because Wanda deserves it." Bruce said. "After everything she has done, she should be lucky they didn't physically hurt her." 

"But you just have to give the order dear." Valkyrie said. "I will gladly do it for you." 

Steve turned to Tony. 

"Tony please, just listen to me, we can be a team, a family again."

"I told you first time, I tell you again. You are my nothing." 

"Tony please !" Steve said walking towards him. 

Daisy just quaked him, and the others for good measure. Steve got knocked out. 

"Done." 

"Well, I get that is all, now we can....

"STEVEN !" 

"Oh man." 

They all saw Connie running towards them. "I AM GONNA SAVE YOU MY KNINGHT !" 

"3." 

"2"

"1" 

A giant pink fist just sent Connie. 

"Al right, are we done, yeah we are done here." 

"Wait, where is Loki ?" Thor asked. 

"Oh he said something about going to fuck Barnes in Wakanda. You might have a guest T'Challa. Then again, it's Loki, and he does what he wants." 

No one died in the fight. The universe finally had peace. 

The rouges were finally properly sentenced and captured for good.

Sam and Clint pleaded guilty just so they had a chance to see the light of day again. They got 25 and 20 years respectively. Sam gets parole at 17, Clint at 14 years. 

Wanda blamed Tony for everything on her trial. She was sentenced to life. 

Natasha tried her usual tricks but it didn't work. She got 45 years. 

Fury and Hill also got convicted. Both sentenced to 30 years. 

Steve got trialed last. He still thought that after everything, he could come out as the hero. 

The court proved him wrong. Steve was found guilty of all charges. He got 50 years in the raft, with no parole. 

Captain America finally fell that day. Steve Rogers now realized, he is not a hero, but a criminal. Rhodey and all of his other victims got justice.

The Revengers expanded more and more.

Thor rules New Asgard in fairness and in peace. 

Bruce and Valkyrie got married and had a daughter named Bulla. 

Stephen finally sealed the deal with Christine and also has a girl, Clea. 

Loki, after saying goodbye to his brother. Left with a healed Bucky to explore the universe and go in adventures. 

Phil retired from SHIELD, and went to live a peaceful life with May. Mack was made the new Director. 

The Diamonds made sure Earth wouldn't be attacked anymore. They made it clear is under their protection. 

Garnet continued to lead her team, as well and embody the love she represents. 

Lapis and Peridot, finally got together. So did Pearl and Bismuth, love came towards Beach city. 

Amethyst continued to be herself. She became good friends with Loki, and joined his adventures some times. She also started a new Quartz team along side the reformed Jasper. 

Steven went to therapy to let go of his past, and enjoy his future. He went on a short road trip to relax himself, and of course he took Spinel, who also healed from what Pink did to her, with him. 

Tony proposed to Daisy shortly after Thanos. They got married 4 months later, and when the time came, they had twins. A girl named Violet, and a son named James, in honor of Rhodey. 

In the end, everyone, but the rouges, lived their lives happily. 

It truly was, a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the one shots is done. I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> So here are some fun facts. Three of the winners were IronQuake, which was actually the most requested pairing. This made me happy .However. Next story is Pepperony. And this time, this person requested the opposite. Instead of bashing everyone, we are going to redeem everyone, except Steve of course.
> 
> I must admit however, I might not be able to make my promise on writing everything within a week. It will take me more time. 
> 
> See you all next time ! Bye !


End file.
